GizmotheMogwai17 Presents Movie Mayhem
Description This is a collection of HTF parodies of classic films such as Star Wars, Jaws, E.T., Grease, and Harry Potter. Information Partially uncensored with only body part words like "titties" and "scrotum" being audible, f*** and s***t are still bleeped. Rating:TV-14-VLS (Reccomended for ages 14 and up) Length:2 hours Bonus features:All new Back to The Future music video titled "Whacking It Off To My Mom", audio commentary, one hour video of Matthew E. Neuman and the writers doing movie trivia, Matthew E. Neuman's Character Impression Challenge:a one hour video in which Mattie makes a fool out of himself attempting to impersonate famous movie and television characters, partially uncensored audio commentary (the word "shit" is audible), character bios, and bonus Wizard Of Oz music video titled "If I Only Had a Brain" Parody Episodes Featured Flaky and the Beast Russell and the Shark (Jaws parody) Sniffles Goes Back To The Future The Wizard of Todd Petunia in Wonderland Nutty and the Chocolate Factory Teenage Mutant Ninja Pickles Flower Rangers Planet of the Ants Suicide Todd Jerkulese The Brian King Giggles and Stitch The Neverending Lammy Indiana Chodes and the Cursed Idol Igore Mice Age Teen Beep Movie Home School Musical Yabba Dabba Done (Cro Marmot plays the role of Fred Flintstone) The Dogfather James Blonde Nutty Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest For the Birds (Parody of Rio) Nutt-E Stay Out Of My Swamp (Parody of Shrek) Insnifftion Squirrels and Demons Saving Private Brian Cuddles Bueller's Day Off P.T. the Pickled Terrestrial Frosty the Poopman Generic 50s Teen Movie With a Flying Car (Parody of Grease) Canadian Graffiti Land of the Frost Forrest Green The Blecchsorcist Cloudy With a Chance of Moose Balls O Brother We're Fart Thou Last of the Mohican't Vampire Love Story (Parody of Twilight) The Hungry Games Fredpool Nopen Season Petunia and Omega Splendid's Bandana (Parody of Rambo) Dogzilla Cub's Play Splendid vs. Predator The Treesons Movie Happy Tree Friends:Bigger, Longer, Uncut Pickle Party Two Stoners Who Speak Spanish (Parody of Cheech and Chong) Ant Movie The Ant Bully:Featuring Sniffles Lumpy and Splendid (Parody of Rocky and Bullwinkle) Lumpy Horror Picture Show Dolphin Fail Ice Scream Follow that Nerd Moppet Christmas Carol (Cub's favorite Christmas movie) Space Jelly 1999 (Parody of 300) The Bat in the Hat My Little Tree Friend:Equestria Girls Flaky Potter and the Sorcerer's Scone Jokemon Sniffy Hollow Nutty the Pooh:The Heffalumpy Movie The Nutty Job Angry Turds Fantastic Bugs and Where To Find Them Childhood Ruined (Parody of every Michael Bay movie ever) DVD Cover The cover shows the HTFs dressed as the following movie characters: Flippy as Darth Vader Nutty as Willy Wonka Flaky as Jareth the Goblin King Lumpy as Optimus Prime Giggles as Judy Hopps Petunia as Sarah, Plain, and Tall Truffles as Lord Voldemort Lammy as Maleficent Mr Pickles as Frank from "Sausage Party" DIno Digs as Godzilla Rose as Mulan Mime as the clown from IT Handy as one of the wild things from "Where the Wild Things Are" Lifty and Shifty as Batman and Robin Josh as Captain Kirk Stacey as Pocahontas Splendid as Admiral Ackbar Pop as Mr. Miyagi Sniffles as Booger from "Revenge of the Nerds" Cro-Marmot as Fred Flintstone Disco Bear as John Travolta in "Saturday Night Fever" Whistle as Bolt Mimi as Julie Andrews in "The Sound of Music" Category:DVDs Category:Merchandise